The invention relates to arm restraints, particularly for pediatric use. Various medical and habit problems indicate the use of such a restraining device, and various solutions are extant in the prior art. Surgery on the face or mouth for the correction of malformations or accident damage, or the treatment of burns or other medical conditions for a child require measures preventing hand contact. A very young child cannot be expected to understand the need to refrain from interference with affected upper body areas, hence the need for a mechanical restraint. Moreover, mechanical restraints are useful in breaking a thumb sucking habit or preventing interference with intubation.
In the prior art, the general class of devices including splints, surgical binders and arm and waist supports are suggestive of approaches to the pediatric arm restraint problem. However, prior art apparatus generally fails to provide quick application with circumferential tolerance to accommodate variations in arm size and quick removal, or symmetry such that a single design fits either arm. The prior art is also deficient in respect to combinations including provision for optional longitudinal stiffening, external tie-down provisions and other features of particular applicability for pediatric uses.
The prior art know to the applicant consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,991; 4,047,250; 3,533,407; 3,279,459; 2,943,859 2,206,404; 3,902,503; and 3,238,939.
The devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,279,459 and 2,943,859 are typical of the inflatable "cuff," the former relating to the well-known blood pressure cuff and the latter applying as an arm stiffener for a golfer. Inflatable devices generally are not advantageous for application for arm restraint applied to a small child or infant because of the possibility of long-term leakage deflation (over night, for example). Moreover, the small child may not be able to cooperate with the practitioner to achieve the optimum degree of inflation. Obviously, excessive inflation can restrict blood circulation in an arm.
Arm or wrist braces or splints shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,206,404 and 4,047,250 show thumb holes or spaces, the former showing a laced sleeve and the latter showing a typical VELCRO attachment. The VELCRO attachment is much to be preferred over the laced sleeve because of the quick application and detachment it provides. VELCRO attachment is also used in the combination of the invention.
The typical prior art combinations which may be regarded as generally adapted for modification in dimensional aspects to serve as small child arm restraints are not flexible in design so that a single design fits either the left or right arm or provides the highly desirable quick application and removal feature and longitudinal accommodation.
The manner in which the invention overcomes the disadvantage of the prior art to produce a novel device which is both effective and inexpensive will be understood as this description proceeds.